Fox Sauke By Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: During the valley of end. An accident happens and Sasuke is exposed to Kyuubi Chakra add that to his Cursed seal. IT TURNS HIM INTO A FOX! Now he must live alongside Naruto which quickly forms into friendship while Naruto still depressed about Losing Sasuke. Will Naruto ever find out his true identity? Adopted from Homo Explosion.


Fox! Sasuke: Real Fan fiction

New story that I have to write. Plot taken from Homo Explosion I just turned it into an actual Fan fiction.

I do not own Naruto!

A Fox life.

"I made a promise!"

"Fuck you and your promises!"

"Sasuke I will not let you get away!"

"And who is going to stop me?"

"Me!"

Both rivals stared down each other at the 'Valley of end' both forming their most powerful technique.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Both sped towards each other both using their most powerful technique.

Naruto aimed to knock him unconscious.

Sasuke aimed to kill Naruto.

Just before the two powerful attacks clashed Sasuke felt a sharp pain shot through and when the two attacks collided he felt a strange evil aura wash over him engulfing him a light.

Naruto due to the force was flung back and smashed into a nearby rock wall rendering him unconscious.

*I told you dope, your can't beat me* Sasuke thought out loud as he approached his best friend body.

As he came close, his thoughts became clear for the first time in months a wave of memories hit. He reviewed his whole life up to the point of the valley of end.

By the time he was done he shed tears as he realised that he almost succeeded in killing the only friend he had.

He vowed to change as he thought about how meaningful his revenge was and was it worth it, to sacrifice everything?

No.

The sound of running feet snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto" Sasuke turned to his sensei.

He watched as Kakashi Hatake approached Naruto body.

"Sasuke must have left" Kakashi said as he surveyed the damage done and finally spotting a black fox.

"No STOP!"

Sasuke froze.

All that came out of his mouth were angry growls. It was then, that he started to actual look at himself and he was shocked what he saw.

He had turned into a black one tailed fox.

He didn't have time to wallow in depression as Kakashi began to walk away with a bruised Naruto in his arms.

"STOP! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sasuke shot toward the surprised ninja at an amazing speed and grabbed on to his arm with his teeth.

Kakashi tried to shake him off but he was too stubborn to let go with a sigh he gave up. "Fine you can come with me"

Sasuke realised the arm and began walking beside Kakashi to Konoha.

~Konoha~

~Hokage office~

Kakashi Hatake just finished giving his mission report to Hiruzen Sarutobi ( yes he's alive in this fan fiction)

"This is most worrying" Tsuanda said as she finished reading the report and had the look of wariness of her face. She was full of worry over her little brother and knows how close he was to the Uchiha.

"And what about the black fox you saw next to Naruto" She forced her thoughts onto something else which Kakashi picked up immediately. "I do not know how it got there but since we arrived back it hasn't let Naruto's side not once"

"Hmm" The Hokage took out her secret stash of sake.

"Hokage-sama, I highly doubt this is the Kyuubi doing" Kakashi spoke up as he could literal see the Women's train of thought "It's most likely that the fox was nearby and had taken a liking to him"

"Very well, just keep an eye on it" The Hokage sighed.

"HIA!" Kakashi disappeared with smoke and leaves.

Tsuanda dug in for more sake.

She was getting to old for this shit.

~Naruto apartment~

Naruto lay on the floor rubbing his head and letting out a groan.

He had just woken up a few minutes ago to come face to face with a black fox face.

It had scared him shitless.

He rolled off the bed in his panic.

Leaving him where he is now.

The worst part is that he could have sworn the fox was giving him the 'Uchiha Smirk'.

"We did you come from little fella "Naruto decided to play nice, not wanting to be alone right now.

As if sensing his thought the fox sat on the couch. Making himself comfortable while eyeing. His eyes said 'I'm will not leave you'

"How Are you at pranking" Naruto asked his fox companion which the fox eyes shone with mischief making him laugh.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

DONE!

Well what for you guys think. I know it short but I wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. I know Sasuke is out of character at the end but COME ON he turned into a FOX! Of course it will affect his personality!

Currently writing up

The Savour and Destroyer CHAPTER 1

Summary: Naruto after bringing Sasuke back gets banished from the village. Angry, Naruto swears to get revenge. The death god being bored decides to grant Naruto power and the ability to bring the dead back to life. He decides to bring his father back but with a few tweaks and no memory of who he was before. He sets out to spread his master's name and destroy his enemies. One thing for sure the Leaf are screwed.

Already the word count is over 2,000 and that just beginning at mid end!

This will be released before Nov 5

Naruto: why does it take so long?

Mel: My student life is cutting into my social life.

Naruto:* turns* wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Mel: *bored* can you not tell I'm playing Super Mario Bro's?

Naruto: I thought you said you don't have free time.

Mel: I always have….somehow.

Naruto: Ok… *sweat drop*

Mel: Do you want me to tell you what I do when I ride home?

Naruto: O.k.a.y

Mel: Buy chicken!

Naruto: ….

Naruto: why?

Mel: CHICKEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!

Naruto: Okay….

Mel: Now get out…

Naruto: Wait what-

(Mel picks up Naruto and throws him out of the window.)

Naruto: IIIIIIIIIWWWWWiIIIllllggggettttyyyooouu!

Mel: Join the group that's wants to kill me.


End file.
